world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Souls Episode Guide
''Season One '' ''S01E01 '' Character Introductions: 'Harriet Spooner, William Spooner, Matthew Spooner, Chuck, Phil Buckland, Rick Buckland, John Barrow, Sebastian Clemanceau, Chase Parrish '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Cultists '''SUMMARY ' Harriet's parents have only recently divorced when she finds her life being uprooted from the sleepy town of Jerusalem, Maine to the bustling and mysterious New Orleans. There, Harriet is quick to discover that not all is as it seems as strange things begin to happen around her, culminating in her being attacked in a gas station by a man with incredible powers. Defended by another young man with equally impressive gifts, Harriet is astounded to discover that not only is her new ally a warlock, but that the world of the Supernatural is very real. Even more surprising, perhaps, Harriet discovers that she has a bigger role in this world than she ever realized. S01E02 ' '''Character Introductions: '''Hunter Prince, Kim, Bethany Twaine, Luke, Paul Sulley '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'The Court of Owls '''SUMMARY ' Harriet has only begun to adjust to life in New Orleans when she finds herself the target of a sinister cult who begins to stalk her. After attacking Harriet while she was out on a date with the charming Sebastian Clemanceau, Harriet found herself in yet another altercation when she is ambushed in her home some few days later. To her surprise, she found herself defended by a mysterious masked ally who, along with Sebastian and Chase, managed to assist her in driving off the cult. Forced to explain the aftermath of the battle to her Father, Harriet came clean to her Father about what she really was, with some surprising results. Having saved Sebastian with a kiss, Harriet was also surprised when he later professed his love to her, causing the two to become closer. S01E03 ' '''Character Introductions: '''Aster Vackert, Annie Tanaka '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Terror Wolves, Boruta '''SUMMARY ' After a humiliating incident in school leads to Harriet agreeing to skip with Sebastian, the two bonded in their time together, in spite of the mounting challenges in their relationship. Later, while on the way to meet up with an occultist who might possess some inforamtion on the mysteirous cult, Harriet, Chase and Sebastian were jumped by a group of terror wolves, led by a terrifying monster. They were defended, once again, by the masked hero who disappeared into the night. Upon meeting with the occultist and discovering the sinister nature of the monsters they had been attacked by, Harriet also received a surprising bit of information about the cult stalking her. Later, Harriet also found herself in a terrifying confrontatin with a mysterious, horned stranger. S01E04 ' '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Water Elemental '''SUMMARY ' When Harriet is attacked in school by a water elemantal, she and Chase are forced to come to the conclusion taht someone in the school might be working for The Court of Owls. matters became more complex when, later, a startling revalation was made concerning Sebastian's romantic history, ultimately leading to the end of their relationship. Later, while on the way to Harriet's house, she and Chase were confronted by a group of vampires who revealed to Chase that they had murdered his Mother after they had refused to pay tribute. Promising ot help Chase take vengeance against the vampires, Harriet also offered Chase a new home in the form of her house's guest room. S01E05 ' '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Cultists '''SUMMARY ' While in attendance at Hunter's house party, harriet's life is futehr complicated as more of her friends are forced to join the fray against The Court of Owls, who attacked the unsuspecting party goers. Confronted by the strange feats of strength displayed by John Barrow and the extraordinary nature of Rick, Harriet found her social life even further complicated by the confirmation that Hunter has been the masked hero all along. S01E06 ' '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: ' 'SUMMARY ' After John is attacked and killed by the Boruta monster in the midst of an auction, Harriet discovers her friend's shocking secret. Confronted with this revelation, matters became intense as the two also admitted the extent of their feelings for one another. Later, after finally discovering the nature of her elusive attunement with the assistance of Annie, Harriet made a startling revalation concerning the potential location of the Boruta's tree. The joy of her discovery proved to be short lived, however, when Harriet was confronted by a cultist lurking under her bed, proving that there was truly no place where Harriet was safe from the cult's grasp. S01E07 ' '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: 'Chase Parrish (First Time) '''Monster of the Week: '''Boruta '''SUMMARY ' After successfully connecting the Boruta to a tree called Yuri, Harriet and her friends travelled to the location intent on destroying it and the Boruta. Their plans went awry, however, when the creature appeared, successfully killing Chase and debilitating Harriet. In a surprise turn of events, Harriet revealed the full extent of some mysterious abilities, as she destroyed the Boruta and ultimately managed to ressurect Chase. Later, in spite of the new questions Harriet's display seemed to raise in Hunter, the new "Mandalorians" celebrated their victory over some ice cream. ''Monster Mash (S01E08) '' 'Character Introductions: '''Riley Vasquez '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Tulpa '''SUMMARY ' In spite of the two weeks of relative peace in New Orleans, matters took a strange turn when Harriet discovered the mysterious black sands in the Entropic Plane inside of her water heater, leading her to re-investigate the Plane and the creature within. Later, after discovering a slew of mysterious murders perpetrated by old horror movie monsters, Harriet and the other Mandalorians launch an investigation, eventually leading them to confront a troubled psychic. After successfully resolving the case, Harriet and her friends celebrated via the Halloween party launched at Hunter's house. There, Harriet and John also took their relationship to the next level as they shared in a passionate evening together. ''S01E09 ''' '''Character Introductions: '''Anderson "Andy" '''Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '''Vampires '''SUMMARY ' When Harriet is confronted by a vampire in a gas station, she is forced into a dangerous mission by the powerful vampire, Papa Hero. Under threat that he will kill Hunter unless she complies, Harriet-with the help of Chase-was forced to raid the tomb of Delphine LaLaurie. After successfully completing this mission and swearing her vengeance against the vampires, tensions reach a peak when Harriet was nearly killed by a coven of mysterious witches, only to be rescued by the mysterious Andy; a powerful warlock who offers to mentor Harriet in learning to control her abilities. Agreeing to this mentorship, Harriet prepared for the Homecoming dance she would be attending with John. Unfortunately, Harriet's fun filled evening quickly took a terrifying twist when a powerful enemy from Hunter's past crashed the party; eventually forcing Hunter to open up about his elusive history.